Nobody Said It Was Easy
by chriscolfers
Summary: Sometimes, friends are needed. Here is the story of how Puck helped Blaine through life-changing news; and, along the way, strengthening their friendship. Character death. Previously known as 'Going Into Shock.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Shall continue if anyone tells me so! :)**

"Puck, you're actually telling me all this?" Blaine laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Why was he telling him the intimate details of his sex life? What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to congratulate him or should he just walk away slowly?

"Dude, I'm telling you the tales of Puckzilla." He nudged the smaller boy in the arm, playfully, before continuing on with his story. "So, this chick wanted me, obviously. She were begging for me to get inside of her. I'm telling you, never seen a girl that desperate."

Blaine made a small face, flicking the controller to the side, giving a mock yawn. "And what happened next?" He asked, leaning against the bed, feeling a little tired from playing Modern Warfare 3. Sure, it was fun, but only in moderation. Puck took this game to a whole new level. Blaine paused, cocking his head to the side, cautious of the question he had asked. "Or do I even want to know?"

Puck turned his head to his bed, a smug expression on his face. "What do you think? Let's say, this bed wasn't as quiet or empty as last night." Blaine shuddered, edging away from the bed, receiving a laugh in return. "Dude, calm down. Most of it was on the desk, no need to worry."

"Puck, I ate food on that desk." Blaine gaped, suddenly feeling a little sick. "You're kidding, right?"

"Sure, whatever." Puck shrugged, thinking of the night before. Blonde chick, smoking body and those boobs were like freaking soccerballs... but double the size. He knew that blondes knew how to have fun, but this girl was an animal. "Wanna play Super Mario?"

Blaine heaved an exasperated sigh, relaxing against the bed again, trying to block out any mental images of what Puck may have been doing. He had English class with her. Never again would he see her the same way. "Mhm." He nodded, grabbing the controller again, as Puck ejected the disc and replaced it with another.

But before the menu screen could load up, a knock came from the door. Blaine threw Puck an alarmed look; what if she heard their previous conversation? Surely she wouldn't want to hear about her son's active sex life, right? Puck returned the look with a calm expression. Obviously not, he guessed. "Ma, you can come in if you want."

Mrs. Puckerman walked in with a look Puck hadn't seen in a long time. The last time was probably when his dad left about five years ago; how he was drunk and he never returned after that. Puck didn't even know if he was alive or not. He barely cared about his father, but they were still related. The dried tears were replaced by fresh ones, her shaky hands clutching the phone for dear life.

What if his dad had died? Shit. Puck's smile faded straight away, jumping up along with Blaine. "What's wrong?"

"Your friend, Finn.. He called." She said, her hands still trembling as she spoke. "He rang to tell me that Kurt Hummel was..." She stopped, turning to face Blaine. Puck's face scrunched up, a little confused. What was Finn telling him about Kurt for? Wasn't he with Rachel? And Blaine loved Kurt, didn't he? And weren't the two of them step-brothers? Puck was pretty sure this counted as incest, or whatever that was. He didn't know Finn was that desperate for a guy, to hook up with his own step-brother.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together, feeling a little nauseous. The way that she was talking, and how there was tears. What happened? "He was in a car accident. With Finn, and their parents. They were all okay, except for Kurt." The words came out a rush, but Blaine understood them quite clearly. His mouth went completely dry, his jaw falling open slightly.

"Wait, what?" Puck looked at her, unsure of she was playing a prank on them or not. That would've been pretty cruel, considering that Blaine really loved the guy and stuff. He was mean, but he would never stoop that love. "What... what do you mean, Mrs. Puckerman?" Blaine asked, his voice barely audible, looking off into nowhere.

She began crying again, her voice breaking over the next sentence. "He didn't make it out." Mrs. Puckerman announced, wrapping her arms around Blaine, who stood there. He didn't make a movement, still staring into nowhere. "I'm so sorry, Blaine." She rubbed his back, her hand circling in a slow motion. "I really am."

Puck had no idea what to do. Kurt was... dead? No, that wasn't happening. It was Kurt's senior year, and he was going for schools in New York. Him and Rachel were going to be big in Broadway or whatever. "Ma, that's mean. Don't joke around like that." Puck shook his head, shutting his eyes as he did so.

"Noah, I would never joke on something like this." She looked a little disgusted as if she was pissed that he would think that badly of her. "Blaine, are you okay?" She turned back to Blaine, resting her hands on his cheeks, making him face her. But his gaze was still distant, like he wasn't paying attention. "Sweetie, we'll take you to the hospital. The Hummels want you there, okay?"

Blaine said nothing, letting Puck grab his waist, helping him walk. But if was difficult, because it seemed as if Blaine wasn't even responsive to anything. He wouldn't walk, just being dragged by the waist and put into Mrs. Puckerman's car. Puck sat in the back seat with him, not sure what to do. He would've held his hand, but that would look a little like he was hitting on Blaine. And that wasn't what he wanted.

Mrs. Puckerman slammed her foot on the accelerator, her car going a little over the speed limit. Every now and then, she'd call out to see if Blaine was okay. But he sat in complete silence, still not responding to anybody.

Blaine felt his blood pressure go lower and lower, and the way his heart thumped violently in his chest. In the corner of his eye, he saw Puck hold a hand up to his forehead. "Ma, his face is all clammy. And cold." was a distant voice in the background, but the sound of his breathing was taking over. "Like, really cold." Irregular, quick breaths in and out; his heart beat still defeaning in his ear. Puck's mother said something, but he was unable to comprehend the words she was speaking.

They were half way to the hospital, and Puck was starting to get worried. Blaine hadn't said a single thing, let alone even move at his own free will. He observed the pale face Blaine wore, and he began remembering something. Puck used to take classes in health, and all of this stuff was starting to add up in his head. But what? Fuck, he shouldn't have been hitting on that chick. He didn't know this stuff was going to come in handy though.

He went through his brain, trying to think. Puck pulled out his phone, opening up an internet browser to find out he had no reception. He fought the urge to smash the phone against the window; instead, roughly shoving it into the pocket of his leather jacket. He slipped his arms out of the sleeves, placing the jacket over Blaine's head, zipping it up all the way. Maybe this would make him feel a little warmer. And it would stop him from damaging his phone. As much as he hated the thing sometimes, he loved his Angry Birds.

"Noah, is he doing anything?" The older woman asked from the front seat, her voice strained with panic. He stuck his head between the front seats, turning to face his mother.

Puck shook his head, trying not to have an ultimate freak out. He was a dude, he had to chill. "Nope; nothing." He shrugged, leaning back into his own seat, placing a hand onto Blaine's shoulders, still cold. Even with the jacket on. "Dude, can you even hear me?"

Mrs. Puckerman cursed to herself, beginning to realise things now. "He's gone into shock, fuck. Noah, you need to loosen his clothes. Make sure it's not restricting anything." She instructed as she made a hasty left turn, pressing her foot down further, a loud noise coming from the car.

As much as he would've liked to say that he wasn't on Blaine's team, his mother sounded worried about it. Going into shock wasn't that bad, was it? From what he heard, it was just when someone was upset about something. Puck awkwardly put his hands under the jacket, and loosened the shirt a little more. He then reached his hands up to remove the bow tie, throwing it to the floor lazily.

Then he undid Blaine's belt, wondering if that could help. It was incredibly uncomfortable and awkward for him, but if it made Blaine feel a little better, it would be fine. Still no response though. Puck undid Blaine's watch, letting it fall beside the bow tie, hearing a slight thud as it hit the ground.

Soon enough, Blaine's eyes shut closed, resting against the seat with another thud; this time, a little louder. "Shit." Puck swore, a hiss coming from the front seat. "I think he passed out." He began to feel dizzy; this sort of thing had never happened to him before. "Wait no, he did pass out. His eyes are closed and stuff."

She pulled into a parking space, rushing out of the car. "You need to carry him. But hurry, Noah." Mrs. Puckerman told him, as Puck scooped the younger boy in his arms, getting out of the car. Once the car was locked, the two of them ran into the hospital. A few nurses passed by, their eyes widening at the sight of Blaine in his arms.

"Get some help." Puck snapped at his mother, slightly shaking the boy. "Blaine, wake the fuck up. Come on." His voice was frantic, seeing a stretcher come from closed doors, nurses on either side wheeling it out. They brought it to him, letting Puck place Blaine on the stretcher, delicately. Finn rushed out of another door, a bandage around the top of his head, dried blood surrounding it slightly.

He came towards Puck, looking completely flustered, his expression full of fear. "Wh..what happened?" Finn asked, slowly, his eyes trailing off as Blaine was rushed through the room, towards a door leading to a busy hallway.

_"He's gone into shock!"_

_"He has a fast pulse."_

_"His body pressure is dangerously low, we need to get him some help or he could-"_ The sentence was cut short, the doors slamming behind him. All Puck could see was a window through the door, seeing them push the stretcher with his friend into another room, and then there was nothing. An empty hallway.

Mrs. Puckerman pulled Finn into a hug, who began to sob into her shoulder. She made soothing noises, rubbing his back in circular motions, as she had with Blaine. "Finn, it'll be okay."

"He's dead..." Finn mumbled, repeating it through choked sobs, his eyes shut forcefully. Puck stood there, still looking through the window, waiting for Blaine to walk out. But instead, a nurse came running out the door he had come in and into another.

Why was this happening to his best friend, out of all people? Blaine was a great guy, so why was something so horrible happening to him? And he was pretty sure he heard a nurse say before that he could die.

Puck spotted a chair not far from where he stood, sauntering over before sinking into it. He placed his head on his arms, tugging at his lip to stop from crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll try and update this more!**

* * *

Puck was sitting alone in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for anything on his friend. He still couldn't quite process what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Sure, he wasn't as close to Kurt as he was with Blaine, but he still meant something.

He couldn't imagine what Blaine was going through.

He knew what it was like to lose someone so suddenly. He would never forget the feeling of betrayal, how worthless he felt when his father walked out the door. Puck knew he'd never truly understand the pain that Blaine was feeling.

From what he knew, Blaine was head over heels for him. He would drone on about how Kurt and him would spend their time together, and how happy he made Blaine feel. And now, it was all gone.

Puck shook his head, suppressing the urge to beat something up.

This shouldn't have been happening. Not just to Blaine, but to anyone.

He looked up at the sound of a door being opened, only to find some doctor rushing through with stacks of paperwork and clipboards. Nope, nothing important for him.

His mom decided to go home and stay with his sister. That was fine with him; Sarah was too young to be left on her own. But he wasn't going to leave any time soon. Not until they said what was up with Blaine.

He heard mumbles about him, and from what they heard, he hadn't experienced any permanent injuries. But it didn't seem like it'd be too happy.

Puck didn't want to be completely clueless; so, for a while, he went on his phone and googled things about shock. The things that came up as results, it frightened him.

Noah Puckerman was _scared_. Not a first, but it was a rare occasion.

Words like "life-threatening" and "failure" jumped at him, causing him to go pale. Was Blaine in that much danger?

That was it.

Puck shut off his phone and stormed over to the front desk, slamming a hand down on the desk. A middle-aged woman jumped at the noise, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"What's going with my boy, Anderson?" He glared, demanding an answer. He was sick and tired of waiting. He _needed _to know what was going on. "Is he okay?"

"Sir, please calm down or I'll have to alert the authorities-"

"I don't care, I want some fucking answers!" His voice boomed across the room, catching the attention of people passing by. They waited for the woman's response, expecting her to go through with what she threatened.

Puck should've known better; he already had a permanent record and also had a stint in juvie. But, he was loyal to his friends. Unless they had hot girlfriends, but that was a whole different story.

She stood up, pressing her glasses to the back of her nose. "I understand that it is difficult for a loved one to be held in custody of the hospital, but we don't tolerate any violent or rude behaviour in this building." She huffed, although a wave of sympathy crossed her face. "But, if you control your actions, I'll see if I can collect some information on... Anderson?"

"Blaine." He corrected, before adding "Blaine Anderson."

The woman nodded, and looked towards where he sat before. "I suggest you sit down before people get suspicious." She said, seeing his look of gratitude and meeting it with a small smile.

He walked off, running a hand through his mohawk. Puck sighed, wishing he had gotten some kind of information then and there. But he'd have to wait.

So he waited.

And waited.

Puck watched the woman walk through after what seemed like days, ushering him over with her manicured hand. He rushed over to her, the feeling of anxiety bubbling up inside of him. But she didn't say a word. Instead, she opened the door and walked past many rooms with windows.

He peeked inside them every now and then, and he felt... Words couldn't describe how he felt. He saw frail, elderly people, watching him walk past. People of all ages, with bruises and cuts.

Every now and then, there was a woman holding a newborn, smiling down at it like rays of sunlight. It reminded him of how Quinn, or even Miss Corcoran, looked at Beth; like this miracle had been sent to them.

Finally, they approached a room with Blaine's name on it. In the window, there was Blaine, hooked up to some machine. His body looked fine, but Blaine looked like he was hurting. He stared at the wall in front of him with glassy eyes, and Puck couldn't tell if the tear stains on his cheeks were fresh or not.

She looked down at the clipboard in her hand, and back up to Puck. "He's okay, but doctors have insisted to set him up with a psychologist. The shock, or whatever caused it, triggered something in his mind." She explained, the words coming out rushed and worried.

"His boyfriend died." He said, and she looked down at the floor, a sympathetic look washing over her face. She didn't look too pissed with the whole gay thing, and Puck slumped his shoulders in relief. Blaine didn't need any more drama, even from any judgemental people.

He needed to be safe. And Puck would help him with that.

Or at least, try to.

She turned the doorknob, opening the door with a small creak. "Mr. Anderson? It's Helen, remember me?" She asked, stepping into the room. Helen sighed when she received no response, and gestured to Puck to follow her. "I have someone here to visit you."

He continued to stare at the wall, although there wasn't anything too exciting on it. Just a pale brown wall with a cupboard, containing clothes and other things that Mrs. Puckerman had brought with her earlier. Puck had to admit that he was a little pissed that his mom got to come in first, but he wasn't paying attention.

Blaine blinked, before whispering "Is it Kurt?" to them. Puck could only just make out what it was, feeling his heart drop.

"N-no.." Helen stammered, before looking back at Puck. "Was that him?" She mouthed, receiving a nod before she wore a pained expression.

"It's Puck." He spoke up, hoping for him to at least turn his head. But he just stayed in the same position. Nothing changed.

Puck took a step forward towards a chair, as Helen excused herself from the room. He sat down, following where his friend looked.

He wasn't sure what to do, never being in this situation before. Maybe if he held his hand..? Whenever Kurt held Blaine's hand, he always seemed happier.

Puck reached over to take Blaine's hand in his, only for the other boy to shoot his hand back quickly, making him feel quite awkward.

After ten minutes, Blaine finally spoke. "He's dead." He mumbled, looking away from the wall to meet Puck's surprised expression. "Gone."

"I know-"

"Puck, he's dead." He repeated with a colder, yet louder, voice. "I can't see him anymore, can I?"

Puck gulped, trying to think of what to say. But he could only say the truth. No matter how painful it was, Blaine had to face it. "No.."

Blaine's breathing stuttered, and his eyes welled up with unshed tears. "He's dead." He extended his hand, finding Puck's and he squeezed as hard as he could. "He's dead..."

He gasped as a tear escaped, bringing his legs to his chest. Puck did the first thing he thought of, getting out of his chair and sitting beside Blaine on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him, getting past the cords that were attached to him. "It'll be okay.

Blaine shook his head as he began openly sobbing, digging his head into Puck's chest. "Kurt's dead." He shook as Puck held him.

Puck had thought about alerting the doctors, but he didn't end up doing so. He stayed where he was, rubbing Blaine's back with the palm of his hand. He wasn't good in these situations, but he knew that Blaine needed to be held.

"I'm here." Puck said, as Blaine hiccuped, his chest heaving with wrecked sobs. "I'm always here for you."


End file.
